transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Obadiah Stane (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Obadiah Stane was the business partner of Tony Stark and a good friend of his father, Howard Stark. He later becomes an enemy and attempted to take Tony Stark's life in order to take control of Stark Industries. Biography Vanko betrayal In 1967, after Anton Vanko is accused of espionage and deported as a spy. Obadiah Stane confronts Howard Stark who was upset about Anton betrayal, Obadiah convinces him to take Stark Industries back into weapons development. The Capture of Tony Stark Around this time Stane and Anton were in contact with each other, as Anton had his number on the blue print for the Arc Reactor, after Anton died, his son Ivan contacted Obadiah and both plotted the death of Howard son, Tony Stark. Stane had ties with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan, so he contracted them to kill Stark so that he could resume control over Stark Industries. Stark flew to Afghanistan to debut his new Jericho missile. Stane called Stark to check how the presentation went; soon after they spoke, the Ten Rings attacked and failed to kill Stark, instead they kidnapped him. The Ten Rings soon realized who their target was and felt they had not been paid enough to kill Tony Stark. They kept him alive to use to their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. He was then approched by SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson, who was investigating Stark kidnapping and wanted to know if Stark is a man who could sell his country to save his own skin. Stane told Coulson that Stark couldn't tell the Ten Rings much about the American defense systems. Stark's Return Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, Stane appeared to assist Stark in his attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. However, while Stark continued spending all of his time working on his suit, Stane started to take legal actions against him in an attempt to wrest control over Stark Industries. Around the same time, he had been supplying weapons to both sides of the war for some time. Killing the Ten Rings After the Ten Rings found the remnants of the prototype armor Tony Stark used to escape, they attempted to make a new deal with Stane to hand over the prototype to him in exchange for creating an army of similarly armored soldiers for the group to use. Stane met with Raza, commenting on his facial scars caused by Stark's escape. Ultimately, Stane betrayed the group and had them killed because of their failure to assassinate Stark, stealing the Mark I Armor. Giving the Armor to Vanko Stane calls Vanko and tells him about the armor and that they could use it to kill Stark, but it needs an energy source. Vanko tells him that he already got one and tells Stane to meet him at Russia, Obadiah arrives to Russia, where he shows Vanko the armor, but in turn shows him his own arc reactor. while Vanko is able to unmask Iron Man as Tony Stark to the world, he fails to kill him and is arrested. while in custody Vanko tells Stane that he's working on a new armor and suggests him to start working on his own aswell. he follows this suggestion. Creating the Iron Monger While working to develop his own bigger, more powerful suit, he learnt that even his best scientists, working with all of Stark Industries' resources, were unable to recreate the miniaturized Arc Reactor technology that Stark used to power his armor. He later discovered that Stark's assistant Pepper Potts had found out about his plans by hacking onto his computer and downloading all his files. Knowing he would soon be arrested, he used a Sonic Taser to paralyze Stark and stole Stark's Arc Reactor from his chest to power his new suit, telling him that he indeed ordered the hit on him, that he was working alongside Vanko and he planned to kill Potts as well. Stane then left Stark to die. Battle at Stark Industries After Pepper Potts discovered his plans, she and a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went to arrest him but were no match for his new suit. As Stane was about to kill Pepper, he discovered that Stark was alive and had come to save Pepper. The two then engaged in a final battle over the Stark Industries Headquarters, Ivan in his new armor eventually joined the battle, during the battle Stane damages Stark armor rendering it useless. but unknown to him, Tony had Pepper overload the prototype large-scale Arc Reactor located at the complex. Death When the reactor overloaded, Stane and Vanko were knocked by the blast, with his armor ruined, Stane tried to get out of it, while Tony held his hand, Stane told Tony about how they gave a beautifull gift to the world, Stane realized he was stuck in the armor, as he held Tony hands, saying that it was time for all 3 of them to go, as he said this Tony glove came off, as Stane and Vanko fell into the Reactor, causing an explosion that killed them and destroyed their armors. Relationships Friends and Allies *Howard Stark - Friend and Business Partner *Ivan Vanko *Raza Enemies *Phil Coulson *Virginia Potts - Former Business Partner *Tony Stark - Former Business Partner Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) *** Iron Man Prelude - RoadRage *** The Armored Avenger - RoadRage ** Iron Man - RoadRage Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-08-29-86.jpg Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-08-22-11.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-24-61.jpg ''Iron Man'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-07-48-39.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-24-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-39-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-40-98.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-14-05-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-14-11-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-14-17-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-39-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-43-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-17-04-04.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-11-12.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-13-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-18-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-09-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-15-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-35-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-55-04.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-02-31.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-14-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-18-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-28-90.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-45-63.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-57-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-09-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-40-34.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-13-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-20-07.jpg Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Iron Man Humans Category:Deceased Characters